jakkidfandomcom-20200214-history
DAMON GANT ESCAPS FROM PRISOOOOOOON
DAMON GANT ESCAPS FROM PRISOOOOOON is a fanfiction by Ballistic Dolphin, which served as the main inspiration for Jakkid166 to start writing fanfiction. True to its name, it focuses on Damon Gant escaping from prison and the various events that follow. The fanfiction is notorious for its complete lack of logic or coherence in its story, randomly shipping both fictional and nonfictional characters and everyone pretty much universally being out of character. Jakkid later went on to write the eighth chapter of the fanfiction, but nothing more has been written of it since, meaning it is either on hiatus or cancelled. Plot The story starts out with Damon Gant, who is displeased that he has been thrown in prison for committing crimes. However, he manages to fool a guard into coming into his cell, and punches him and takes his keys. He proceeds to escape the prison along with Matt Engarde. Meanwhile, Dick Gumshoe calls Edgeworth to tell him about the escaped prisoners, which prompts Edgeworth to get ready to team up with some people at the Prosecutors' Convention to stop the two. In the second chapter, Edgeworth crashes his car while on the way to the Convention and comes across Wendy Oldbag, who Edgeworth is dearly in love with. He gives her a paper airplane and pretends to arrest her so that no one will think he is weird for being in love with an old woman. On the way to the convention, he professes his love for Wendy. Meanwhile, Gant and Engarde finish doing something that "starts with S and rhymes with FedEx", and Engarde realizes with his top-secret gadgets that Edgeworth is coming to get them. Engarde suggests that he and Gant get married so that they will look like a normal couple instead of criminals, which Gant agrees to. The third chapter starts out with Damon Gant and Matt Engarde successfully getting married, only to be stopped by Edgeworth who was also there to be married with Wendy Oldbag. Edgeworth scares Gant and Engarde off by staring at them really awkwardly. Edgeworth then suddenly remembers the Prosecutors' Convention and rushes over there, meeting with Simon Blackquill, Godot, Franziska von Karma, and David Cameron. Chapter four begins with Damon Gant drinking some whiskey in his office. Engarde comes up to him and says that he realized that since he and Gant are both guys, they can't have any babies. This leads to Gant finding a "Seahorse Virus" online which can make males pregnant, and the two decide to steal it. Meanwhile, Simon Blackquill is attempting to have sex with Franziska, but she rejects his advances. It is then revealed that it was not Simon Blackquill, but Simon Keyes who was forcing himself on her. Blackquill rushes in and has a battle with Keyes who ends up getting flung out the window. Blackquill and Franziska proceed to kiss so hard that the entire city wakes up. Meanwhile, it is revealed that David Cameron has used the Seahorse Virus to have a baby with his boyfriend, Barack Obama. Damon Gant proceeds to break into the hospital, kill Obama, and leave with the Seahorse Virus. Meanwhile, Obama's son, Obama Jr, plots his revenge. In chapter five, Edgeworth manages to find out where Damon Gant lives and he and Wendy go out to the suburbs to kill them. However, they are stopped by an "unfamililiar" face, who turns out to be Trevor Gantgarde, the son of Damon Gant and Matt Engarde. Trevor kills Wendy and Miles runs back home to mourn. He starts cutting himself and lamenting how hard his life is when he gets a text from Manfred von Karma, telling him that it is time for the truth to be revealed. Miles attempts to escape, but ends up falling out of his window and breaking his arm. Manfred shows up and reveals to Miles that he is Miles's father, having used the seahorse virus to have a baby with Gregory Edgeworth. Miles momentarily freaks out over this, but then quickly accepts it and sets out to defeat Trevor Gantgarde with Manfred. Meanwhile, Blackquill is fighting some criminals, but Trevor shows up and kills him, much to Franziska's despair. Chapter six starts out with Miles, Franziska, and Manfred fighting a bunch of evil people while they are being secretly watched by a man in black. The man in black talks to another person on his walkie-talkie and says he is going to kill Edgeworth because he is a "threat to our nation". Later, Trevor recieves a text from Damon Gant that says he is going to commit suicide. However, when Trevor arrives at the scene of his death, he cleverly deduces that Gant was murdered by the man in black. In chapter seven, Trevor recieves a call from Simon Blackquill telling him that they've found that Trevor is the man in black. Trevor denies this and decides to defend himself in court, having just passed the bar exam at the age of 12. Lotta Hart comes up and testifies, but Trevor disproves her testimony by saying that she is American and that Americans are stupid. Athena comes up next, but her testimony is also invalidated when she and Trevor inadvertently begin making out in the middle of the courtroom. Godot, unconvinced, tells Trevor to prove his innocence, which Trevor does by writing "I'm not guilty" in a report and throwing at him. Godot is so shocked by this that he just dies. Trevor then claims that he knows exactly who the man in black is. In Jakkid's chapter, chapter eight, Damon Gant, who is in heaven after being murdered by the man in black, gets God's cell phone and calls Trevor to tell him who the man in black is, but Trevor tells him he already knows. Trevor reveals that the man in black is Simon Blackquill, who is actually Phoenix Wright in disguise. Phoenix takes The Judge hostage and escapes. Trevor chases after them, but it stopped by Miles, Franziska, and Manfred, who attempt to kill him. However, Trevor summons his motorcycle and rides off into the sunset, with the three in hot pursuit. Characters * Damon Gant * Matt Engarde * Miles Edgeworth * Franziska von Karma * Manfred von Karma * Wendy Oldbag * Trevor Gantgarde * Simon Blackquill * Dick Gumshoe * Mike Meekins Trivia * The entire story was adapted into a series of videos by Dr. Ocsid. Link Category:Fics